Kwara State
| coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = Geopolitical Zone | subdivision_name1 = North Central | parts_type = Number of LGAs | p1 = 16 | parts_style = para | established_title = Date created | established_date = 27 May 1967 | seat_type = Capital | seat = Ilorin | government_footnotes = | leader_party = APC | leader_title = Governor (List) | leader_name = Abdulrazaq Abdulrahman | leader_title1 = Deputy Governor | leader_name1 = Kayode Alabi | leader_title2 = Senators | leader_name2 = | leader_title3 = Representatives | leader_name3 = | leader_title4 = Legislature | leader_name4 = Kwara State House of Assembly | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 36825 | area_rank = 9th of 36 | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 2,365,353 | population_as_of = 2006 census | population_est = | pop_est_as_of = | population_rank = 30th of 36 | population_density_km2 = auto | population_note = | demographics_type1 = GDP | demographics1_footnotes = | demographics1_title1 = Year | demographics1_info1 = 2007 | demographics1_title2 = Total | demographics1_info2 = $3.84 billion | demographics1_title3 = Per capita | demographics1_info3 = $1,910 | timezone1 = WAT | utc_offset1 = +01 | postal_code_type = postal code | postal_code = 240001 | area_code_type = | area_code = | iso_code = NG-KW | blank_name_sec1 = HDI (2016) | blank_info_sec1 = 0.511 · 14th of 36 | website = "Kwara State Government" | footnotes = }} Kwara ( ) is a state in Western Nigeria. Its capital is Ilorin. Kwara is located within the North Central geopolitical zone, commonly referred to as the Middle Belt. The primary ethnic group is Yoruba, with significant Nupe, Bariba, and Fulani minorities. History Kwara State was created on 27 May 1967, when the Federal Military Government of General Yakubu Gowon broke the four regions that then constituted the Federation of Nigeria into 12 states. At its creation, the state was made up of the former Ilorin and Kabba provinces of the then Northern Region and was initially named the West Central State but later changed to "Kwara", a local name for the River Niger. Kwara State has since 1976 reduced considerably in size as a result of further state creation exercises in Nigeria. On 13 February 1976, the Idah/Dekina part of the state was carved out and merged with a part of the then Benue/Plateau State to form Benue State. On 27 August 1991, five local government areas, namely Oyi, Yagba, Okene, Okehi and Kogi were also excised to form part of the new Kogi State, while a sixth, Borgu Local Government Area, was merged with Niger State. The major populated local governments are Ilorin and Offa. Kwara state has numerous mineral resources such as tourmaline, tantalite, and many mineral deposits in the northern part. Cocoa and Kolanut in the Southern parts Oke - Ero, Ekiti and Isin LGA. Population As of 2006, the population of Kwarans was 2.37 million based on the Nigeria 2006 Census. This population size constitutes about 1.69% of the Nation's total population having relied upon immigration for population growth and socioeconomic development. Residents of the state are sometimes referred to as Kwarans. Languages Languages of Kwara State listed by LGA: Local Government Areas Kwara State consists of sixteen Local Government Areas. They are: * Asa * Baruten * Edu * Ekiti * Ifelodun * Ilorin East * Ilorin South * Ilorin West * Irepodun * Isin * Kaiama * Moro * Offa * Oke Ero * Oyun * Pategi Tourism Important tourist attractions in Kwara State include Esie Museum, Owu waterfalls, Imoleboja Rock Shelter, Ogunjokoro, Kainji Lake National Parks and Agbonna Hill Awon Mass Wedding in Shao. There is also Sobi Hill amongst others which is the largest landform in Ilorin, the state capital. Transport The Nigerian Railway Corporation extends services from Lagos through the state to the northern part of the country. The Ilorin Airport is a major center for both domestic and international flights and has now been built up into a hub for transportation of cargoes. Economy Agriculture is the main source of the economy and the principal cash crops are: cotton, cocoa, coffee, Kolanut, tobacco, beniseed and palm produce. Mineral resources in the state are Gold, limestone, marble, feldspar, clay, kaolin, quartz and granite rocks. Industry Industries in the state include Dangote Flour Mill, Lubcon Lubricant Company, Kam Industries Nigeria Ltd, Tuyil Pharmacy Nig Ltd, Padson Industries NiG Ltd, Kwara Breweries,Peace Standard Pharmaceutical Industrial Limited, Ijagbo Global Soap and Detergent Industry, United Match Company, Tate and Lyle Company, Resinoplast Plastic Industry, Latbash interiors, LandB group, Phamatech Nigeria Limited, Kwara Textile and Kwara Furniture Company all in Ilorin. Others are Paper Manufacturing Industry, Jebba, Okin Foam and Okin Biscuits, Offa, Kay Plastic, Ganmo and Kwara Paper Converters Limited, Erin-ile. Others are Sugar Producing Company, Bacita, Kwara animal Feed Mall, Ilorin and the Agricultural Products Company. Education Kwara has a federal university, the University of Ilorin, a state university, Kwara State University, two polytechnics, Kwara State Polytechnic and Federal Polytechnic Offa, three colleges: the college of education, Ilorin, school of Health technology, Offa, Kwara State College of Nursing, Òkè ode and college of Nursing, Ilorin. It is also home to four Private universities; Landmark University, Omu-Aran, Crown Hill University, Eiye N'korin, Al-Hikmah University, Ilorin and Summit University, Offa. There is also a navy school, Nigerian Navy School of Health Science Irra Road Offa and aviation college, International Aviation College, Ilorin.http://aviation.africhoice.website/ Sports Sporting activities are managed by the State Sports Council. The importance attached to sports led to the construction of a stadium complex. The facilities available at the stadium complex are mainbowl, indoor sports hall, hostel, recreational press center as well as an Olympic size swimming pool. The state is actively represented both in football and basketball. The state is the home to the Kwara United Football Club and Kwara Falcons Basketball Club Notable people from Kwara State *Abdulfatah Ahmed, banker and politician *AbdulRahman AbdulRasaq, politician *Adamu Atta, politician *Adebayo Salami, actor and producer *Ahmed Mohammed Inuwa, politician *Bola Shagaya, Oil Magnate *Bukola Saraki, politician *Cornelius Adebayo, politician *David Abioye, cleric *David Bamigboye, soldier *David Oyedepo, cleric *Femi Adebayo, actor and film producer *Gbemisola Ruqayyah Saraki, politician *Ibrahim Gambari, diplomat *Ibrahim Yahaya Oloriegbe, politician *Joseph Ayo Babalola, cleric *Kemi Adesoye, screenwriter *Kunle Afolayan, actor, film director and producer *Lágbájá, musician *Lai Mohammed, lawyer and politician *Lola Ashiru, architect and politician *Mohammed Lawal, naval officer *Mohammed Shaaba Lafiagi, politician *Mustapha Akanbi, lawyer *Ola Ibrahim, naval officer *Olusola Saraki, politician *Rashidi Yekini, soccer player *Salaudeen Latinwo, soldier *Salihu Modibbo Alfa Belgore, jurist and former Chief Justice of Nigeria. *Sarah Alade, former CBN governor *Sheik Adam Abdullah Al-Ilory, Islamic scholar *Simon Ajibola, politician *Theophilus Bamigboye, soldier and politician *Tony Tetuila, musician *Tunde Adebimpe, musician *Tunde Idiagbon, soldier *Wasiu Alabi Pasuma, musician See also *Kwara State Executive Council References Category:States of Nigeria Category:Kwara State Category:States in Yorubaland Category:States and territories established in 1967